bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Arms Rickel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20215 |no = 483 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 229 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 76 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 20, 28, 36, 44, 52, 60, 68, 76, 84, 92, 100, 108, 116, 124, 132, 140 |normal_distribute = 7, 6, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 28, 36, 44, 52, 60, 68, 76, 84, 92, 100, 108, 115, 122, 129, 136, 143, 150 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 27, 34, 41, 48, 55, 62, 69, 76, 83, 90, 97, 104, 111, 118, 125, 132, 139, 146, 153 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 8 |description = A marksman who came to be known as Rickel. During the intense battle with the gods, she recalled the time she received her beloved guns. Legend says she didn't consider them to have been given to her by the gods that day, but that on that day she formed a contract with "Rickel." The contents of the contract are unknown, but immediately upon recalling it she softly smiled as she kissed her guns. In that moment it is said that the guns began to shine, and before her eyes they took on a new form. |summon = Rickel has recognized you. Ah ha ha! It seems Rickel and I are exactly the same after all! |fusion = Rickel and I are of the same mind. Rickel and I have both grown strong together. |evolution = Rickel chose me. That's why Rickel was and always will be my partner. | hp_base = 4205 |atk_base = 1615 |def_base = 1035 |rec_base = 1755 | hp_lord = 5565 |atk_lord = 2001 |def_lord = 1325 |rec_lord = 2238 | hp_anima = 6308 |rec_anima = 2040 |atk_breaker = 2199 |def_breaker = 1127 |atk_guardian = 1803 |def_guardian = 1523 |rec_guardian = 2139 |def_oracle = 1226 | hp_oracle = 5268 |rec_oracle = 2535 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Raging Will |lsdescription = Great boost to damage dealt and HC produced during Spark |lsnote = 50% boost to Spark damage, 20% boost to HC produced during Spark |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Ancient Ovis |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on single enemy & probable Paralysis and Poison effect |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 36 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Crystal Fanaa |sbbdescription = 20 combo massive Water attack on single enemy & probable Paralysis and Poison effect |sbbnote = 80% chance to inflict |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 12 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 680 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20214 |evointo = 20217 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 20191 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}